You Tell Me
by MegColes
Summary: This one-shot is about how Sam and Freddie cope with their broken relationship. It takes place the day after the breakup if anyone didn't know. Anyway, enjoy and review! :) Seddie.


**AN-Hi guys! This is a little one-shot I've been working on for the past day, and I've decided that I sorta like it, and I wanted to share it with you guys. I've never written a one-shot, so I'm not exactly that…great at writing them. Anyhow, review and tell me what you thought! Maybe I'll write more one-shots in the future. By the way, this takes place after iLove You.**

He rolled over in bed that morning, shutting his alarm clock off with an instantaneous smack. While he was at it, he reached across from the clock and clutched his PearPhone, pressing 'compose message'. His fingers slid across the screen, first finding Sam's communication information, and then rapidly entering a few words in a matter of four point three seconds. He hurriedly stopped himself, though, recollecting the events of last night. If he had been any more thoughtless, he undoubtedly would have done something to make their relationship – friendship – even more complex. Freddie scrutinized the message that he had stopped himself from sending.

**To—Princess Puckett: Good morning, Baby. I've been dreaming about you all night long.**

First, he grimaced at how exceedingly cheesy that sounded, and then he remembered something more vital; the destruction of what they knew as their relationship.

"_So…do we just break up?"_

"_Feels like it."_

He sighed, and backspaced what was entered in the message box. He lay back on his pillow, not feeling like he could do anything. Sam kept the liveliness in him, and now that she was emotionally further away from him, he felt exhausted. He decided that instead of taking a shower and heading over to Carly's, like he would have done, he, instead, would torment himself for letting such a remarkable girl leave just like that. He wasn't a quitter, and neither was Sam, so what had gotten into them?

Freddie pressed his thumb to his pink lips. In a way, this almost made him feel closer to Sam, considering they had shared their seemingly last kiss together just last night.

**X**

A mess. That's what she felt like. And even more so, as she looked in the mirror, she could see she _looked_ a mess, too. Her reflection showed nothing more than pure melancholy. Her hair was pulled back into a chaotic, interwoven ponytail, and her face was pale, shattered, you might even say. The bags under her eyes indicated the lack of sleep she had gotten the previous night, and her stain-filled sweat pants and hooded sweater gave off how careless she felt.

As she grabbed a few dollars from her mom's purse, she made her way out her front door, and towards Bushwell Plaza. The distance from her home to there on foot was about ten minutes, so it gave her the time she needed to rethink some things. She stuck the money back in the pocket of her hoodie, seeming as she wanted to walk instead of take a cab.

She had dated a few guys—Jonah, Pete, Noseby Moseby—but the breakups with them never hurt _this_ much. Then again, she dated those guys for nothing more than two weeks. Her relationship with Freddie, though, had made her record shoot up to two _months_. In her case, this was huge. Maybe the reason she felt this way was because of the words he had said to her.

"_I love you." _

She remembered not being able to comprehend these three words right away; they nearly knocked her off her feet. She then remembered the most ethical thing to do at that moment, was to say the words right back.

"_I love you, too." _

The words rolled off her tongue like huge boulders rolling off a cliff. It scared her with how _positive_ she felt when she repeated the words back to him. No guy had ever said that to her, and it undeniably made her feel amazing inside. Wasn't it crazy to admit the feelings you had been feeling for a while now on the night you broke up? To know that those words might not mean anything to him at midnight? The thought crushed her like a ton of bricks, and she hated how vulnerable she now felt.

Snapping back into reality, she noticed her destination up ahead. She ignored Lewbert's constant screams and made her way to the eighth floor, taking the stairs of course. The elevator was now only a cruel reminder of what she'd lost last night.

As soon as she stepped into the Shay apartment, she heard Carly gasp. "Sam, you're here! I tried calling you! You didn't come back over here last night! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry," her voice was void and solid, no emotion whatsoever.

"It's fine," Carly shrugged. "Have you talked to your boyfriend today? He hasn't been over all day. I thought he was with you."

There goes that word again. _Boyfriend_; she didn't have a boyfriend, at least not anymore.

"No, I haven't seen the dork." Trying her hardest to break conversation about _him_, she asked, "Do you have any ham?"

**X**

True to his word, Freddie _did_ stay in bed all day. His mother had come to check on him a few times, to which he told her he was working on a huge tech project for tech class. He didn't often lie to his mother, but when he did, he normally had a good reason.

It was now midnight, and Freddie felt as though he'd tortured himself enough. He rose out of bed and took a quick shower, hopping out and putting on his pajamas. He sneaked across the hall to Carly's apartment, careful not to wake his mother, and opened the unlocked door.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Sam sleeping lazily on the couch. He almost grinned, but caught himself just in time.

He checked around the corner to make sure neither of the Shay's had been woken, and when he saw that all was clear, he went in. Slowly slipping Sam's hand into his, he leant over and kissed her cheek. "What happened to us, Sam?"

He was startled when he heard her shaky breath reply, "I don't know. You tell me."

**AN-That's the end. I don't know how I did for my first one-shot. I hope you like it, and if you did, then please review :)**

**-Megan xx **


End file.
